


Standing Under Your Umbrella

by Blinding_Lights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton thinks he's cute so yeah everythings alright, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Luke's a stupid boy, M/M, Rain, Whoa, and omg my first post!, based off a post I saw on twitter, but thank god he's cute, shirtless Luke, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Lights/pseuds/Blinding_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's 59 degrees in Sydney. It's raining. Ashton doesn't wanna get wet and Luke is kinda dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Under Your Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in like a looooooong time! Oh my gosh! I hope everyone enjoys this and I'm sorry if it sucks but I haven't written anything since 2012 so I'm like super rusty.

Ashton looks up from his phone when the soft pitter-patter evolves into harsh smacks. His eyes avert away from his Twitter and move to the window and the world outside. The world was awfully wet. Ashton’s lips form into a frown, his eyes travel upwards to stare at the thick, grey clouds. There was no sign of the blue skies behind it, so there was obviously no sign of the rain letting up soon. The dirty blond lets his head fall back as an annoyed sigh escapes his mouth. He closes his eyes for a bit before snapping back open. He pulls his phone back up and opens it to Messenger because in typical Ashton fashion ( _Haha that rhymed_ , he thinks), he’s going to complain. Ashton opens up his boyfriends contact and sends out a quick text to him.

‘ _Luuuuuuuuuuuke_ ’ It read. He doesn’t get a reply for a few minutes and Ashton gets why, it’s a bit early in the morning. 7:56 to be precise. However, he texts him again to try and spur a reaction from the boy ‘ _Lukeyyyy’_

When the Luke’s text does come, it’s 8:17 and the rain has gotten worse and there’s claps of thunder in the distance and Ashton officially hates the weather in Australia in September.

‘ _R u back from ur parents already??_ ’ Luke’s text says. Ashton replies instantly. He looks outside the window again and sees that it’s nearly his stop.

‘ _My stop is next, I’ll be there by 8:30 probs_ ’ He types. ‘ _its just that its raining and I haven’t got an umbrella :(‘_

‘ _Okay_ ’ Is what he gets back after a minute or so and Ashton feels his heart drop a bit. His frown deepens at the thought of Luke not caring very much but he reasons with himself that it’s just because it’s grumpy, sleepy Luke. He sinks into his seat and pulls up Flappy Bird and messes around with it until he comes to his stop.

 

* * *

  


 

Luke groans when he feels his bed vibrate. His groggy mind is confused for a moment but he forgets about it and shuts his eyes once more. It seems like two seconds later when the bed vibrates again and now he’s starting to feel curious. Luke’s eyebrows furrow when the light hits his sluggishly opening eyes. He rubs the left one with his left hand, using the same arm to prop himself up. The blond stays like that for a moment, propped up on his elbows with squinted eyes, small pout, eyebrows knitted together while thinking about what could’ve caused his bed to vibrate. Instinctively, he first reaches around for his phone and finds it somewhere under the duvet. He presses the home button and sees two texts from Ashton. He sighs tiredly and opens his phone to read them

‘ _Luuuuuuuuuuuke. Lukeyyyy’_ The two texts read. He turns his body around and flops down on the bed, bringing his phone above his face before typing his response.

‘ _R u back from ur parents already??_ ’He replies back.

‘ _My stop is next, I’ll be there by 8:30 probs its just that its raining and I haven’t got an umbrella :(_ ‘ Ashton answered back. Luke is more awake now, so his frown is now because of the thought of his poor baby standing cold and lonely in the rain. Soaking and shivering and whimpering and gripping the sides of his sweater in an effort to keep warm and pouting and internally cursing Luke and _he is not going to let that happen_. Luke checks the time and realizes Ashton’s train comes in less than a quarter of an hour. He jumps off the bed and quickly shoots a text to Ashton, a simple “okay”.

Luke’s running around the room, looking for a goddamn umbrella because what the fuck where is it?! He jogs out of the room and goes to the closet next to the front door (he totally meant to stub his toe on the way there, by the way). There’s a grey umbrella waiting for him in there and he practically rips it off its hook. Then he’s out the door, hastily pulling on a pair of Vans while doing so.

  


* * *

  


  


Ashton huffs and warily glances outside the window. The train comes to a full stop a moment later and he just really, really, really doesn’t want to and why does this specific stop not have a roof? He grabs his duffle bag from beside his feet anyway and stands up. Waiting for some people to move forward before for cutting into the line, and when he steps out he’s certainly surprised.

It’s Luke.

With -thank god- an umbrella. But that’s not even the surprising part.

His boyfriend is shirtless. Like literally in just his joggers and a ratty pair of Vans.

“I know, I know.” Luke says before Ashton has the chance to speak up. “I was in a hurry to get out here because I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting all wet.”

The taller boy smiles sheepishly at him; he quickly shuffles over to Ashton and holds the umbrella over the both of them. There’s people staring in interest and confusion and Ashton wishes they could back off because this boy and his body - _fuck_ , his body is glistening. Probably because of the rain- are his. Ashton looks up at Luke for a second before flicking his nipple. Luke recoils in pain and squeals.

“Hey!” Luke clutches his pec. “What was that for?!”

“It’s 59 degrees out you idiot!” Ashton states. “And you’re shirtless!”

Luke’s anger drops suddenly and it shows through his facial expressions. He’s pouting and looking down at his feet. Ashton frowns too but it only lasts a second before he’s taking the other boys free hand and smiling at him fondly.

“I’m sorry, baby. I just don’t want you getting sick ‘s all.” He tells Luke. Luke nods and returns Ashton’s smile.

“I’m sorry, yeah, that seems reasonable.” Ashton tugs Luke’s arm, pulling him down and plants a kiss on his lips. He pulls back a little too quickly, to Luke’s chagrin. “Hey, kiss me longer. I kinda deserve an award for doing this don’t’ I?”

Ashton rolls his eyes. “I pulled back because you’re cold.”

“Oh.” Then the pair are laughing. They leave the train station hand-in-hand, Ashton talking about his weekend with his parents and Luke listening attentively to every word his boyfriend said. Luke wraps an arm around Ashton, his hand settling at his waist then presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Missed you, baby.”

(Ashton gives Luke his jacket when he notices the taller boy shivering.)

(Luke still got sick though.)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand I'm weird. Thanks for reading and stuff! Sorry if ther's like any mistakes or whatever, it's unbeta'd and it's currently a quarter to 1 in the morning so I'm going to bed. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
